Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome
by MizukiiMoon
Summary: After a run along the beach, Sonic returns home and experiences the first stages of Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome. As the disease worsens, Tails sticks by his side through it all. Will he survive?
1. The Start

_Hey guys! So today, I bring you my latest SonTails brotherly angst. I hope you will all enjoy it. I wasn't too sure whether to go ahead with uploading or not because personally, I am not too happy with how it's turned out, and it feels very repetitive, but what the heck! I hope all my loyal readers will enjoy this nonetheless :) _

_For those of you who don't know, Wobbly Hedgehog Syndrome is a real life hedgehog disease which affects hundreds of the spiny critters yearly. For more info, Wiki it :) _

_This chapter is just an introduction and is very short, but I promise as the story goes on, the chapters will become longer! _

…..

It was the midst of Summer, a normal, average day in Station Square. It was a lovely day so the two brothers- Sonic and Tails, were out for a run along the seaside. The beach was thriving with people, enjoying the blazing hot sunshine. It was like sardines in a can, there was barely a patch of golden sand visible to the eye.

"Ahh. It's so nice to feel the cool breeze of the sea air through your fur. Ay buddy?" Sonic asks, to his best friend, whose tails were propelling above him.

"You said it, Sonic. It's almost as good as being in the freezer department of a supermarket!"

"Too true, too true."

"Hey Sonic. Wanna go for a swim?" Tails jokes.

"Oh yeah, _suuure_. Of course, because I _love_ water!" Sonic exclaimed, in a typical sarcastic manner.

Tails giggles, attempting to land, pulling the speedy hedgehog to a halt by grabbing his right arm.

"No please, I was kidding!"

"Ah come on Sonic, it will be fun!"

"NO!" Sonic yells, pulling his arm away making Tails lose his grip.

The excitement in Tails' voice dropped almost immediately, eyes full of sadness. This hurt the hedgehog.

"Tell ya what. How about me and you go get ourselves an ice cream instead?"

"REALLY?! You're on!" Tails squealed in excitement. There was no hiding it, ice cream was always the perfect bribe to win the two-tailed fox round. It made his mere age shine through like a sore thumb, every kid loved nice cream.

The brothers made their way to the nearest ice cream van. It resided just on the opposite side of the sea front, literally a couple of minutes walk away. They reached the van. It looked to have seen better days, for it was rather run down, with faded cartoon characters plastered all over the vehicle and the 3D cornet on the front having lost most of its paintwork.

"Hello! May I have a vanilla cornet please?" Sonic asks.

"Certainly!" The ice cream man answered.

"What would you like, lil'bro?"

"Could I have a chocolate cornet, please Sonic?"

"Of course you can."

"That comes to 1.20 Mobian's please!" The man announces. Sonic hands over the money and the man hands Sonic over the cornet.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day!"

"Oh, and could I get a chocolate cornet for my bro please?"

"Sure." Shortly after, the man comes out with a chocolate cornet and hands it to Tails.

"Thanks sir." Tails grinned.

"You're welcome. That comes to 1.20 Mobian's please!" And with that, Sonic pulled out some more cash and paid for the cornet.

Soon enough, they headed back towards the beach on the opposite side of the road. At first thought Sonic suggested they take a seat on the beach itself, but thought against the idea as it was just too hot to fight through the crowd, so they took a seat on one of the nearest benches overlooking the beach itself.

"Mmm. This ice cream is lush." Tails admits.

"Definitely hits the spot!"

"Yeah. Only the sun sure makes it melt fast!" Tails added, licking around the dripping edges in an attempt to stop it from covering his fur.

"Yeah. Gonna get it all around my face at this rate!" Sonic laughs.

"Where are we heading to afterwards, Sonic?"

"I think we'll head back. The heat's getting to me."

"Yeah same. At least our house stays cool."

Shortly after, both Sonic and Tails finished the last of their ice cream.

"That was so good." Tails noted, wiping the beads of sweat from his wet fur.

"Totally! Nothing beats ice cream on a hot day! C'mon, let's head back!" And with that, Sonic sped off in the direction of his home. Tails follows on behind, tails spinning frantically through the air.

Shortly, they reach the house- a small town house in the middle of Station Square along a main road. Upon heading inside, Sonic goes to turn on the TV and takes a seat on the sofa, exhausted. Tails goes to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Woah. This heat exhausts me! I feel like I'm ready for bed already and it's only the afternoon!" Sonic admits, yawning.

"I know right! It totally drains all the energy outta you." Tails responds, walking over to the sofa to join Sonic, glass of water in his hand.

"I've never understood how people can sit out in this heat!" Sonic proclaims.

"Yeah. Must be like roasting in an oven!"

"I'd die! I would rather be tortured by Robotnik!"

"Hehe yeah." Tails agreed, all the whilst taking sips from his drink.

"Sonic. Have you ever been to a hot country?" Tails innocently asks.

"Yeah, I have once. And once was enough!"

"What was it like?"

"Well... it was like today, only hotter. I would go out for a run and nearly pass out from the heat. In the end, I spent most of my time inside with the air conditioning on."

"Oh. Sonic, you won't ever take me there will ya? It sounds horrible!"

"Don't worry bud, we won't be going there." Sonic reassured, laughing.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go grab myself a drink myself." Sonic thought, rising from the sofa.

He made his way to the kitchen when suddenly Sonic's legs started to weaken, wobbling frantically like a newborn animal about to take their first steps.

"Woah. What' happening?!"

And suddenly, the hedgehog hit the ground with force, legs giving way.


	2. Start Of The Illness

_So, I think this story really sucks. I wasn't going to continue with it, but I'll wait for the feedback I get :) It just feels it's I don't know... lacking something. _

_This was meant to just be 1 new chapter, but it only came to 813 words and so I merged another written out chapter together to make it longer as promised :P_

_Hope you all enjoy! _

...

"AAH" Sonic screamed, completely unaware of what just happened. He lay there on the blue carpet, disorientated, legs in agony.

"SONIC!" Yelled an alarmed Tails, instantly running over to the hedgehog's side.

"Sonic, are you okay?!" Tails asks, kneeling down to Sonic's side, eyes wide in fright. He had never seen Sonic fall over. Ever.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, I wasn't watching! I just heard a loud thud and you hit the floor!"

"My legs feel funny..." Sonic motioned, whilst lying on his side, holding his right leg.

"Come here, let me help you up." Taking his hand, the little fox carefully hauled Sonic up to his feet, and let go.

"Woah, I can't keep my balance!" Sonic admitted, legs wobbling frantically, hands sprawling out trying desperately to grab something, to stop him from falling. Tails noticed this, quickly returning to his side.

"Don't worry bro. I've gotcha." Tails reassures, wrapping his arm around the hedgehog's body to keep him from falling.

"Let's go and sit down for a bit." With this said, Tails lead the unsteady hedgehog back to the sofa. Sonic leaning heavily against his brother for support.

Sonic sighed, looking down at his legs for any wounds- there was none.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic asked sadly, keeping his head down. The poor guy looked pale all of a sudden, like he'd been hit with a sudden illness, and the sadness in his face was immense.

"I really wish I knew Sonic."

"Hmm. It' probably all this heat. Yeah, that's got to be it!"

"Or maybe you've been running too much lately. You might be having muscle spasms."

"You could be right, buddy. It's weird though, it's never happened to me before and my legs feel... odd."

"How do you mean, "odd?""

"Well... they feel... tingly, and like I cannot for the life of me keep myself upright."

"Try again now." Tails suggested.

"You're right."

Sonic arose from his seat. Immediately, the wobbliness returned and Sonic instantly began to panic. He began taking a step, then another, all the while keeping his hands sprawled out.

Tails followed on behind, waiting to catch his brother if he falls, and looking on with heavy concern.

"Man, it's like I've been drinking for like a month!" Sonic admitted, all the whilst taking tiny steps, keeping his arms out. His legs wobbled frantically.

"Sonic, this isn't normal..."

"I figured that." Sonic responded, rolling his eyes.

"AHH!" The hedgehog shrieked, grabbing onto the nearest table as his left leg gave way, Tails caught him in time before he fell over.

"It's ok. I've got you." Tails reassured, once again wrapping his arm around the hedgehog's body.

"I think it's best you have a rest for a while."

"Tails. I won't be able to make it upstairs without falling!"

"Then have a lie down on the sofa." Tails suggested, all the whilst leading his unsteady brother back onto the chair.

Upon returning to the seat with the help of Tails, Sonic did something unusual for his character. He leant on the arm of the chair, and tears began to form in the edges of his eyes. Tails noticed this.

"Sonic, buddy, are you ok?" He asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh Tails, what the hell could be wrong with me?! I can't walk anymore without needing assistance!" Sonic admitted choked up, but holding back his tears. The look on his face was heartbreaking.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure we'll figure it out! It can't be THAT bad."

"But what if it _is_? What if I can never run again?!"

"Ahh c'mon Sonic, don't think like that! We all get funny turns at some stage in life. I have had days where my tails have spasms and I can't fly. Don't worry about it, I bet you'll be fine by tomorrow!" Tails reassured, rubbing his brother's arm.

"I guess you're right. Thanks little buddy."

"Anytime. And if it's still the same tomorrow, we'll pop by the hospital, I'm sure they'll give you something to help."

"You're right. Anyway I'm going to take a nap, seeing as there's nothing else I can do. Will you be ok for a while?"

"Sure Sonic. I'll just be out in my workshop. Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

"Nah. It's too hot."

"Ok. Well give me a shout if you need anything. Okay?"

"I will. See ya later."

And with that, Tails departed the room and the hedgehog lay on the sofa, anxiously worrying about his legs.

...

It was the following morning. Sonic's condition was still the same by yesterday evening, he was too wobbly to stand. That night, he decided he wouldn't attempt the stairs and slept on the sofa.

Tails made his way downstairs, stretching and yawning in the process. Sonic was awake in the lounge, after having a sleepless, worrysome night. Tails also spent most of the night led awake, as he too was anxious to what the hedgehog's condition may be.

"Morning, lil'bro" Sonic greeted.

"Morning. How are you feeling today?"

"I dunno. My legs still feel funny, but I haven't attempted standing yet."

The hedgehog yawned and stretched out his arms.

"OW!" He screamed, grabbing his right arm suddenly.

"What's wrong ?!"

"Just had a stabbing pain go through my right arm. Man, this is getting really weird." Sonic noted, attempting to rise to his feet, instantly, Sonic's hands sprawled out for balance.

"Oh man, the floor's shaking!" Sonic blurted out, legs like jelly. He tried taking mini steps, slowly trying to make his way around the room, it was so hard for him to stay upright. Tails watched on with heavy concern.

Once again, Sonic's leg started giving way, almost sending him plummeting to the ground.

"WHY WON'T MY LEGS STOP SHAKING?!" Sonic yelled, eyes glistening in anger, fists clenched, quills risen. He stood on the spot, every inch of his expression showing that of frustration.

The poor fox stared on, feeling completely helpless on what to say or do. It pained him to see his adopted brother suffering, any pain Sonic felt, Tails equally felt- emotionally. He rushed over to comfort his best friend.

Laying a hand on Sonic's shoulder, Tails stood by his side.

"It's ok bro, we'll make an appointment at the hospital today and get to the bottom of this." He reassured, still holding onto the hedgehog's shoulder.

"But... I hate hospitals..."

"I know. But you wanna find out what's causing this. Right?"

"Of course. I just, I just wanna run..."

"Tell you what, why don't you take a seat at the table and I'll make us some chilli dogs for breakfast." Tails suggested.

"Sounds good."

With that said, Sonic attempted to walk on his own over to the table (Tails did offer to help, but he refused, being his usual stubborn self), taking one slow step at a time, and with each step he became more and more unbalanced. His steps were painfully slow, and you could tell he was waiting to fall down. Anazingly, Sonic just about managed to reach the table located in the dining room, and took a seat. Tails made his way out to the kitchen, preparing the chilli dogs.

Tails sighed, his body tense with worry. He hated seeing Sonic like this. He'd never seen him like this before, never seen him ill or suffering. Sure he would often get injured in battle, but he'd recover and be fine within the hour. Tails knew it was early days, but still he couldn't control that pang of worry in his heart. It wasn't natural to be so off-balance.

Shortly after, the chilli dogs were all prepared, Tails' covered in extra cheese. He placed them onto the patterned green plates and made his way over to the table, placing the food affront of Sonic. He then took a seat directly opposite Sonic, placing his own meal affront him.

The worry in the hedgehog's face was immense. He looked heavily frustrated and almost, angered... Tails didn't like seeing this side of Sonic and hoped, prayed he was going to be ok.

"Gee Tails I gotta hand it to ya, you make the best chilli dogs! I've gotta leave you in charge more often!"

"Ahh, thanks Sonic. I'm sure I'm not that great a cook." Tails responded, eyes closed and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You are. Don't put yourself down." Sonic smiled.

"Hey Sonic. You wanna go for a walk this afternoon, get some fresh air?"

"Oh kid, I don't know..."

THIS sent alarm bells ringing in Tails' head. Sonic must be suffering more than he's letting on if he doesn't even feel up to getting some fresh air.

"You sure? I could walk beside you if you feel unsteady." Tails suggested, still trying to prompt his brother into getting outside for a bit.

"Nah, not today lil'bro."

"Ok."

"How's your legs feeling now?" Tails questioned.

"They still feel weird, and they're tingling like crazy... Tails, do you have any idea what this could be?" Sonic enquired, worriedly.

"I'm as confused as you are, Sonic. It sounds like you're having muscle spasms in your legs, but I'm no doctor."

"You're right. It's really getting me down though." Sonic added, finishing the last mouthful of his chilli dog, Tails had finished minutes before.

"Well, that was nice! Thanks bro" Sonic smiled.

"Anytime." Tails responded, returning the smile.

Tails picked up the plates and took them out into the kitchen, placing them into the washing up. And Sonic, arose from his seat. He took slow, steady steps and his legs shuddered as if he were drunk. He was -not- going to let this get the better of him. Ever.

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground at great force.

Sonic lay there shaking, giddering and foaming at the mouth. Tails had heard the loud thud and immediately ran into the lounge.

"SONIC!" He screamed, running over to his seizing brother, laying by his side.

The hedgehog continued fitting, whole body shuddering, eyes rolled back, mouth foaming.

"It's alright, it's alright." Tails soothed, all the whilst stroking the side of the hedgehog's face.

The fitting wouldn't stop, panicked, Tails climbed to his feet, rushing to the nearest phone, he quickly dialed out 999.

"Hello? I would like an ambulance please. 16 Station Square Road. Please hurry, my brother won't come out of a seizure!"


End file.
